The Witching Hour
by I'm Alec's Number 1
Summary: Renesmee is all grown up and the family moves to New York. She attends an elite, private school called The Parthenon. She finds a coven of witches that run the school and the tiny town of Cherry Valley, NY. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So this was a story and some ideas are inspired by a youtube trailer made by Missphoenix05. But I will be adding in my own characters and throwing in some stuff not included in the trailer. The minute I saw it I could not resist starting and typing away instantly. I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I love writing it already! I have a little theme song for this fanfic it's called "Drumming" by Florence and the Machines.

**Full Summary:**

**It takes several places after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is all grown up her physical age is around 17 or 18. The family travels to New York and enrolls in a very elite private school for the wealthy. They find out that there is a group of witches running the place. The witches are a tough, playful yet dangerous group of teenagers that don't mind causing trouble wherever they go. Renesmee finds herself drawn to them and wanting to be just like them. The witches are amused but at the same time awed by this beautiful, silly girl. They take her under their wing. The Cullens try to keep Renesmee away from them, feeling off and somewhat scared of the witches because they are a part of the unknown. Renesmee however defies them again and again. Loving the power and the mystique. She doesn't realize she is swimming in dangerous waters and the witches may not be what they seem.**

**Characters; **

**Renesmee Cullen – Emma Watson**

**Callie – Scarlett Johansson**

**Brianna – Leighton Meester**

**Lily – Blake Lively **

**Olivia – Camilla Belle**

**Tristan – Chace Crawford**

**Aidan – Toby Hemmingway**

**Blaise – Phoebe Tonkin**

**Blake – James Phelps**

**Austin – Oliver Phelps**

**Caden – James Lafferty**

_**The Witching Hour**_

**Chapter 1**

Renesmee sighed as she unpacked her last box. Relief flooding through her at being done. Their new house was...okay. But she knew that no matter how big and grand it was, nothing would be good enough for her but the huge, white three story house that was in Forks, Washington. It was home. The only one she had ever known, the place where she was born and raised.

This was one of the downfalls of being a vampire that never aged. The moving, the dropping everything and leaving your life behind, the lying to close friends and to her family...Charlie. She winced at thinking his name. He was always left in the dark. She missed him already, her heart ached and her stomach did little somersaults.

But at least she had brought Jacob along. She smiled to herself briefly. It was like bringing a little piece of her childhood from Forks. A little piece that she could pack up, and not have to miss. Everything would be somewhat alright with him along for the ride.

"Renesmee, sweetheart, are you alright?" Renesmee looked up slowly, giving a dazzling, fake smile. And Bella takes the bait, she thought to herself sighing internally. No one in this family really knew her. They did love her, she would give them that but understanding her was something none of them were capable of. And at times, she did detest them for that. A fact that had at first startled her, but then she grew to accept it.

They were at fault for their stupid ways, not her.

"Yes Mother. I'm fine and dandy." She replied sarcastically, Bella eyed her giving a slight scowl.

"Don't be like that. Look, Nessie," Bella gave a soft, sigh looking away out the window, "your Father feels quilty enough about the whole moving thing. He knows how much you and I both loved Forks, but we did what we had to do. And for you to sit around and mope is stupid." It was Renesmee's turn to scowl now. Stupid? Stupid? Is that what Bella thought of her? She thought abput giving her Mother a piece of her mind then decided against it, closing her mouth and pressing them together with force. Getting in trouble was not on top of her to-do-list today.

"Yes Mother." She replied back, once again, sarcastically and dryly. Bella sighed, giving her hurt, confused look before exiting the rooom quietly with grace.

Renesmee immediately felt quitly. Recently, the only thing she knew how to do was act like a spoiled, brat. But, she felt so angry all the time, so misunderstood. She was loved, babied, nurtured...all of everything good and whole. _So why wasn't it enough?_ She asked herself this question frequently and never came up with a good enough answer. Life came easily to her, it always had. Everyone else fixed her problems for her. Even people out of her family cherished her, above all others, as a prized possesion.

Renesmee wanted to do things herself, without anyone interfering, without anyone making the desicions for her. Her OWN life, full of mystique and power; full of adrenaline and danger. Something new...different...

She jumped and let out a low hiss, so lost in her thoughts that the knock at her bedroom door startled her.

"Whoa, Ness," Jacob chuckled, holding his hands up in the air, "it's just me. No need to go into defense mode." She smiled weakly, patting the spot beside her on the gleaming, wood floor. Jacob's huge frame took place beside her, quite gracefully for a man his size, and ruffled her hair. "How ya doing squirt?"

"I'm...," she hesitated, trying to find a word that would explain herself without being rude, "coping."

Jacob nodded, watching her face in concentration for moment. When Renesmee grimaced, he wrapped his arms tight around her little frame and squeezed her to his warm, hard body.

"Renesmee...things will get better. You have to let them though." When her body didn't relax he pulled away from him, putting his hands lightly on her shoulders looking her in the eyes. "Okay, look. Just think of it this way. Your in a totally new place. We'll be starting school tomorrow, it's your time to start over. Meet new people. You never know Ness. This could be what your looking for." Renesmee had confided many times with Jacob of her feelings about her life, he had thought her crazy since it is perfect, but, sat back and listened with patient eyes and a kind, non-judgemental smile. That was one of the reasons why she loved him so much.

**L**ily walked across the daw-ridden grass in her heels, flipping her long, luscious, golden locks, the sun hitting them at just the right angle. She swayed her hips as she walked up the stairs that led up to The Parthenon, the most elite, private school in Cherry Valley, New York. All eyes followed her every move as she took place at the top of the steps, hands planted on her hips, a devious smirk placed on her beautiful face.

_Oh yes_, she thought to herself, pleased. She owned this place, along with her fellow friends Callie, Brianna, Olivia, Aidan, Blaise, Blake, Austin, and Caden. But, she was the leader of them all. As students walked past her, she heard little snippets of their conversations. "Did you hear...?", "Yes, new students...there last names are Cullen", "I wonder...".

Lily smiled to herself briefly.

New kids to torture. How...enticing.

Brianna appeared beside her, her brown hair pulled back in a headband, a handbag thrown over her shoulder.

"Did you hear-?"

"About the new kids? The Cullens?" Brianna gave a quick nod of the head, running her fingers through her non-existent tangles. "Yes, I have. I'm quite excited to meet our new 'friends'."

Just then, a silver, shiny volvo appeared in the parking lot gliding into a parking space.

Callie and Blaise appeared beside the new girls, eyeing the car they had never seen before. All four girls stood there as still as statues, beautiful, tall and proud, obviously leaders, while the rest if the students scampered past them, doing their best to stay out of the girls' ways, as the bell rang. But they didn't care about being late. The new kids were there top proiroty right now. One by one the Cullens stepped out. And each time Lilly's scowl got deeper and deeper.

They were...they were...what were they? No words could desribe them. They were beautiful, perfect, everything that Lily wanted to be, everything that Lily once WAS. And yes, she said ONCE was because now she felt as if she paled in comparison.

"Who are they?" breathed Callie obviously blown away by them.

"The Cullens." Brianna murmured, staring at them with cool, but impressed eyes.

Lily didn't just feel like she paled in comparison to them, she KNEW she did.

And she didn't like it.

At all.

**I know it's short, but I had to get the setting placed and the characters. Please give this story a chance, now that it's started I can go from there! Review and leave your thoughts so I can make this story better!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Renesmee huddled close to Bella making sure their shoulders touched for security, first day jitters fluttering like butterflies in her stomach.

Bella gave her a reassuring smile, though she felt exactly the same way. This was her first time attending high school as a supernatural being, as a vampire.

"It'll be fine, Love." Edward said, flashing her his signature crooked smile that all the ladies loved.

Renesmee gave a weak smile in return, looking away from him at the groups of students who stared at their family, unashamedly as they walked to the guidance office.

They all managed to cram into the small office. Edward took control of the situation, quickly getting their schedules and brochures from the counselor handing them out.

Renesmee studied hers giving a disgruntled sigh, not the least bit happy in spending her time on things she had already learned, and could probably teach the class better than the teachers themselves.

Rosalie wrapped a cool arm around her shoulder, squeezing her lightly.

"We have biology together, that will give you somebody to talk to." She refrained from rolling her eyes. Yes, she loved Rose and all, but not her self-centered and shallow ways. It was something she definitely could live without.

Bella gave her an apologetic smile. "Your locker isn't beside any of ours. Their on opposite ends of the hallway. But don't worry, just call for us and we'll be there." She gave Renesmee another smile before she and the rest of the Cullen's went to their lockers. Renesmee watched them and then turned to seek hers out.

She gave an agitated sigh. What would have made this better was if Jake was here. But after helping them unpack and settle in their new house, he flew back to Forks to, in his words, "tie some loose ends", whatever the hell that meant. Jake always talked cryptically. It drove her crazy, yet secretly captivated her, though she would never admit that to his face.

Renesmee fiddled with her lock, getting extremely angry when it didn't open the first time she tried it.

"Dammit," she growled to herself under her breath, hissing slightly in frustration. The day had barely started, and she was pissed, over something that really didn't matter, but pissed none the less.

She jumped as a figure leaned against the locker beside her, causing the metal to groan and clatter under its weight.

She looked up and felt her eyes widen. The girl beside her was beautiful so…angelic; long, golden locks, brilliant, bright, azure eyes and a sweet smile to go along with it all. Competition for Rosalie, Renesmee held a smile in thinking of Rosalie's face when she finally saw this girl.

"You're the new girl, right?" She waved a small, perfectly manicured nail at Renesmee.

Renesmee looked down suddenly shy, and bit her lip blushing slightly. "Uh, yeah, that's me." Two more girls appeared behind the first. Their expressions were…not exactly open, they were obviously only here because their friend was.

The first girl had that girl-next-door look with a heart shaped face, deep brown eyes and wavy brown locks, an innocent type of beauty no make-up and a cool, indifferent expression. She stared back at Renesmee, looking bored.

The second girl had very tan skin, with pretty pink lips, dark hair and light green eyes, Renesmee was taken aback by her look. She had a cold smile and her beautiful green eyes were calculating.

"I'm Lily," the golden haired angel said, pointing to herself as if Renesmee was mental, "this is Brianna," she pointed to the bored one, "and Blaise," the mean green-eyed one. Renesmee looked down back at her lock, tugging on it.

"Nice to meet you all," was all she replied back. Clearly, though Lily was nice, they were the mean girls. Perhaps, if the girl named Blaise wasn't there, she would have fallen for Lily's little trick, but it was clear now. Renesmee may have never experienced high school but she had watched enough movies and knew how it all went.

When it was clear that was all Renesmee was going to say, Lily's expression turned to hostility quickly, offended. Renesmee gasped and let go of her lock quickly as the metal heated, scorching her skin.

"Ow!" she exclaimed letting go of it, and shaking her hand.

"Something wrong?," Lily asked, her blue eyes wide and face innocent. Renesmee looked at her rubbing her hand, confused.

Suddenly, Brianna's expression was not so bored and Blaise's looked like she was withholding from bursting out into giggles.

"Nothing," she replied back tight-lipped and stood to her full height successfully opening her lock this time.

Lily stared at her hard for a few seconds with dancing, amused eyes before walking away, her two sidekicks following. Renesmee watched them go with curious eyes, her cherry red lips parted. Yes, they were mean but they were, powerful, something Renesmee ached for. There was something about them, they were different.

She put her backpack in the locker, grabbing her books and walked back down the hallway to Bella and Edward. Edward looked puzzled, while Bella along with Rosalie looked furious.

"What was the bitch's problem? She seriously needs to lay off you before I deal with her," Rosalie hissed her gold eyes flashing.

"Calm Rose. I handled it." She said, quietly. Edward was still staring after the way the three girls went, though they were no longer in sight. Bella lais a hand on his shoulder, looking at him questionably.

"Edward?" she murmured, confused.

"Their minds...they're blank...I can't read a thing coming from them." This got everyone's attention. That was something not a part of the norm.

"You are staying away from those girls. They are nothing but trouble, obviously." Renesmee bristled at Rosalie's words. She was not her Mother.

"I agree totally." Okay, now Bella was her Mother. Renesmee nodded her head obediently, keeping her mind blank and even from Edward. The bell rang and they all went their seperate ways, Renesmee walked into her first class looking around for the three mean girls. None were in sight.

She smiled to herself in relief, hopefully she wouldn't see any of them for the rest of the day.

**C**allie leaned up against the rack in the janitors closet, staring at Lily with almond hazel eyes, her eyebrows raised; bemused.

"There's something not right about those Cullens. I'm telling you, they are beyond normal." Callie held in a giggle at Lily, she looked crazy right now.

"Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure there normal humans, impossibily beautiful humans. But normal. Unless...you prove me wrong..." Callie smirked.

Lily may have delusioned herself into thinking she was their leader but they all knew Olivia took charge because Lily was an impulsive cruel person. Though Callie was the exact same way, except she was way more destrutive then Lily.

But unlike Lily, Callie let people do the dirty work for her, and at this moment she took the chance to persuade Lily to test one of the Cullens.

**R**enesmee slammed her book and started on her way to her fourth period class. Oh, joy she thought to herself dryly. Rosalie.

She entered the classroom and sat in the back in the far corner and pulled her notebook out doodling on it.

She paused and looked up as a shadow loomed over the table and felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her.

He was gorgeous.

A long, pointed chin with longish white blond hair with grey eyes, and a lazy smile. A piercing was in his left ear and he had that whole bad boy air going on.

She loved it.

"I see you took it upon yourself to sit in my seat." Renesmee blushed but didn't make a move to get up. He raised an eyebrow, chuckling and took the seat beside her, eyeing her up and down, giving a light smirk.

"New kid, huh?" She nodded, not feeling like explaining herself for the millionth time that day.

Rosalie walked in just then and her brow furrowed looking at the boy before taking the spot on the other side of Renesmee.

"Aidan," the boy said sticking a hand out to Rosalie, she scoffed and flipped her waves turning away.

Renesmee gave her back a dirty look and took his hand instead in her warm, soft one.

"Renesmee." Aidan smirked at the unusual name, chuckling slightly.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him the rest of the class. From the way he acted, she didn't doubt that he probabaly associated with Lily, Brianna and Blaise.

When the bell rang for the end of class, she hopped up and went to her locker, only to have a hand land on it slamming it back shut.

Renesmee gritted her teeth and looked at the hand's owner.

A dazzling girl stood before her. Her blonde hair was pulled back in an elegant french twist on the back of her head. She had smoldering hazel eyes, and big bright red lips.

"Callie. And _you_ are Renesmee, I believe." Renesmee nodded, agreeing with the statement and gestured to her locker. Callie moved slowly, watching Renesmee as she gathered her books from it.

"What's your next class?"

"Geometry," Renesmee said, assessing her.

"Oh! What a coincidence? That's the same exact class I'm going to next!" She grabbed Renesmee's arm dragging her outside through one of the side doors. "It's in one of the old buildings down here."

She pulled Renesmee down the hill to one of the brick sections that was once part of the school, but was now abandoned, only used for storing supplies.

But Renesmee did not know this.

Only Callie. And Brianna, and Lily, and Blaise, who were waiting inside the duty, dark room.

"Renesmee, how nice to see you again." Lily giggled happily walking to her slowly.

Renesmee backed up, looking between the girls.

"I think I'll be going..." she backed up but was met with two small but firm arms wrap around her holding her from running.

Their faces were menacing.

Renesmee started gasping, shaking her head back and forth. They hadn't done anything yet, but she was already scared...

Lily pulled a piece of crinled, white computer paper out of her pocker along with a lighter.

"Do you like fire, Renesmee?" She slowly lighted the piece of paper, holding it in the air. A half-crazed look in her beautiful azures.

Renesmee stared at the flames, feeling faint. The orange and purple flames flocked this way and that, like a demons tongue slowly eating away at the paper.

Lily brought it closer and closer to Renesmee's face until she could feeel the heat emitting off of it.

Renesmee squeaked quitely in fear throwing her head back, struggling. Doing anything to get away. No. No. No. No. NO!

_"What are you doing!" _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, you guuyysss. Okay, if anyone is reading this. Please REVIEW! Even if you really don't have anything to say, it makes me feel like my writing isn't in vain. Please let your friends know about this if you feel like they would be interested in it!**

**Thank you,**

**_Whit_**

**Chapter 3**

Renesmee gave a sound in relief, almost a sob, thanking every great deity above for her savior.

Lily looked over Renesmee's shoulder towards the door her lips pursed and face indifferent.

"Oh my god, really? I was just having some fun with the new girl."

"_Put that out right now Lily!"_

Lilly huffed but puckered her glossy, pink lips and blew the fire out, throwing the wad of paper to the ground.

Renesmee felt the firm arms pinning her down disappear and she was encased in gentle arms that embraced her shoulders, holding her close to whoever's chest.

She looked up into deep, dark, honey colored eyes, for some reason when she looked into them her mind was filled with the image of a cat.

A panther, to be exact.

But this girl, was so…sweet…so motherly.

A mother panther.

She had an olive complexion and her black hair had a brown sheen that caused it to shimmer, it was short, it barely reached her shoulders but it was curled and it had that Marilyn Monroe look to it. She was tall and slender; she stood at least a foot taller than Renesmee.

"Are you alright, darling?" Just as Renesmee opened her mouth, the girl let go of her, her face angry and turned to the other girls, hands placed on her hips. "I can't believe you, Lily. I knew you were mean, but I never thought it would get to this level."

Lily wasn't scared, but she didn't say anything. She just gave a sour expression and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And you Brianna. I thought you were smart enough to make your own decisions, a leader, not a follower. But," she gave a bitter smile, "you've always wanted to fit in, huh? I wonder what your dearly beloved Tristan will think about this?"

Brianna actually had the decency to look ashamed of herself, giving herself an innocent look with the long, mahogany locks and big brown puppy dog eyes. She hung her head, staring at the floor.

The sweet girl ignored Blaise, who was standing there looking amused but her expression held boredom.

"And Callie, I…can't even look at you right now. You're supposed to be my best friend, but like you've said people change, right?"

Callie's brow was furrowed but she nodded her head along, agreeing.

"Right," she drawled back lazily at the girl, almost sounding southern at the moment.

The girl, turned back to Renesmee and smiled lightly, exhaling deeply and laid a hand on her elbow.

"Shall we?" And just like before she didn't wait for Renesmee to answer before guiding her outside into the damp, humid air. "I'm Olivia, and you are?"

"Renesmee." Her brow furrowed, and she looked at her a little confused. "I'm new," Renesmee added to quickly to help her along.

"Oh, how lovely! I just love making new friends! Don't you!" Renesmee blinked, a little dazed. Wow. This girl sure knew how to take charge of a situation.

"Uh, yeah, I guess...umm..." Olivia laughed lightly at her expression, it was low and husky, and vaused shivers to go down her down.

"A nice vocabulary you got going on right there." She teased lightly, and she stared at Renesmee for a few minutes, causing her to shift uncomftorably before she smiled brightly again. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" Renesmee nodded her head eagerly, happy to make a new friend. A good one. Her family would be so thrilled.

Olivia took her hand swinging it between the two of them, staring at her with intense dark eyes.

Renesmee looked down between their hands startled then back up at Olivia, but she seemed oblivious staring around at everything but her. Renesmee gave a shaky breath, she felt...energy when their hands touched, a tingle. It was a new feeling.

It thrilled her.

As they came back into the school Olivia gave her a parting wave and another pretty smile.

"Until we meet again." Renesmee watched her go with wide, awed eyes before slowly making her way to fifth period.

She made two new friends there.

Jessica and Ellie.

Ellie was sweet and closed off. She blushed and was soft-spoken. The only thing Renesmee got out of her was a wispy hello. Whereas her bestfriend Jessica was loud and obnoxious. Renesmee felt sorry for the poor girl.

Jessica was a gossip, there was no denying it. She talked and raved about the school 'slut' who had been sent away from school because she was pregnant, and her parents were too ashamed to mention her. She talked and raved about the starquarter back and his girlfriend, and how far they had gone.

She talked and raved about the king and queen witches of The Parthenon.

At this Renesmee perked up and sat up straighter from her slouch.

There were ten of them. Olivia (the only sweet and nice one), Callie, Lily, Blaise, Brianna, Aidan, Austin and Blake (the twins), Caden, and Tristan.

Olivia and Caden were together, as was Tristan and Brianna. The rest were single but rumors went around that they were a cult of some sort. They performed sex acts and whatnot on eachother, there parents were always out of town, so of course they would have the time.

Renesmee doubted it of course. Just small town talk, as usual. From what she had seen, Olivia probably would have died before ever doing something like that.

Renesmee could see why they were called the witches, though bitches would have been more exact. They were mean, rude and ill-tempered, except for darling Olivia.

When the bell rang for lunch, Renesmee walked with them hands in her back pockets as Jessica chattered and Ellie smiled sweetly, content with listening just as Renesmee was. She walked in the cafeteria with them and sat at their table, her family wasn't in there yet.

She turned to Jessica, her eyes scanning over her shoulder at the scenery.

Jessica's eyes all of a sudden widened.

"Who are they?" She breathed. Renesmee sighed already knowing who she was talking about.

She turned to whatever Jessica was looking at, alreading knowing what the big deal was.

Yep. Exactly what she had guessed.

Her family.

They spotted her and all gracefully looped to her, inviting themselves for a seat. Renesmee introduced them all to Ellie and Jessica's stunned faces.

"Guys, these are my brothers and sisters," she pointed them all out, "Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice." They all said their hellos and gave smiled, getting acquainted.

"Renesmee," Jessica hit her shoulder, "there they are."

She looked up, along with the rest of her family.

The twins. They had long faces splattered with freckles, brown eyes, and shocks of bright red hair. They had on baggy shirts and identical skateboards tucked under their armpits. They went through a pair of double doors that had no windows so you couldn't see inside the room.

"Where are they going?" Jessica grimaced.

"A secret room of theirs that only their 'club' members are allowed to go through. It's really stupid if you ask me, they walk around like they're gods. I mean even _teachers_ are scared of them."

Renesmee nodded. "Well, I definitely understand the witch part, they're so mean and...cruel," she said, thinking of the fire incident. Edward shot her an alarmed, concerned look, brow furrowed.

_I'll explain later, _she thought back to him.

Jessica laughed, "Oh, that's why you think they're called that? Well, it's partly the reason but really," Jessica gave a wicked smile. Ellie groaned.

"Oh, not this again. I swear the things people come up with in this town," she grumbled shooting Jesscia a dirty look. Jessica ignored it, leaning towards me and my family a devious look on her face.

"Last year, there was this girl. Her name was Sarah Fletcher. Well, she was really jealous of Callie, and never was nice. So, one day Callie decided to confront her about it at the top of the stairs...it was...epic. I have never seen two girls go at it like that. Sarah pushed Callie and she fell, down the first couple of steps, unfortunately," Jessica rolled her eyes, "she caught herself. Lily came, helped her up and then turned to Sarah and said, in the exact words, 'be careful, because next time it just might be you lying at the bottom of these stairs with a broken neck'. Two days later, all the kids were coming out the school and there laid Sarah at the bottom of the stairs, dead." Jessica sat back in her seat, a smirk planted on her face.

"Did they get in trouble for it or anything?" Renesmee asked greedily, desperate for more information.

Ellie shook her head. "Not enough evidence."

Renesmee looked at her, skeptical.

"It could of been just a coincidence," she pointed out to Jessica. Jessica shook her head.

"Okay, before that Olivia and Callie were best friends. Now, just think, Olivia she's sweet, and just...pure and holy in every way possible. She forgives easily, too. If she and Callie had fall-out after all that took place, that could be the only reason." Jessica smiled smugly, knowing she had Renesmee stumped by the look she had placed on her face.

Jessica scrunched up her face, "Ugh, there they are. The witches."

Lily, Callie, Brianna and Blaise walked in, it seemed like everything and everyone around them stopped to peer at them. Girls, in envy and secret obsession, boys, in lust and adoration.

They were goddesses among these pupils.

Rosalie snorted, flipping her hair annoyed. Alice eyed them with apprehension as if suspecting something to come her way. Jasper was curious, as was Emmett. Edward look frustrated and Bella, look awed but slightly scared.

Every Cullen shared a secretive look.

This group of small town teenagers were not normal. Possibly a part of the supernatural.

And that's what scared them. They thought they knew about everything that was a part of their world, hiding in plain sight.

Apparently, they were wrong.

Just the, Olivia walked in. She stopped and looked around, peering with intelligent beautiful golden eyes.

Her eyes stopped and Renesmee and she gave a breathtaking sweet-natured smile, walking over to her and stopping on front of their table.

"Renesmee, did things go good for you after we parted our seperate ways?" Renesmee nodded, smiling shyly blushing, ignoring the Cullens' questioning eyes.

"Good." She watched Renesmee for another few moments, and once again, just like when they had first met an hour ago, Renesmee was reminded of a black panther.

And just as quickly as she came, she left giving a wave to everyone, even the rest of the Cullens, who were giving her dirty, unfriendly looks.

Renesmee smiled watching her go, before turning to her family.

"Could you at least try to be nice? Gah, what did she ever do to you."

Rosalie gave her a stern look.

"From what I've heard, they aren't a very nice group of girls. They obviously can't be trusted."

Renesmee glared at her.

"You don't even know her. Yeah, Lily and the rest of them are evil biches but, Olivia is different. She's...kind, she's..." Renesmee scrambled for a word to desribe her, "she's...no words can desribe her." Rosalie looked taken aback. In fact everyone did. Renesmee usually went along with whatever they said when they said. This wasn't her.

* * *

><p>When the bell rangWhen the bell rang, for the end of the day, Renesmee walked to her locker gathering her things and put them in her shoulder bag, slinging ito over her shoulder. She looked up as a shadow loomed over her and jumped, spinning around.<p>

The guy held up his hands in an "I surrender" kind of pose and smiled good-naturedly.

"Sorry about that." He held his hand out. "Tristan and you're Renesmee."

Renesmee refrained from rolling her eyes, everyone talked about her at this school.

"Yeah, that's me," she replied weakly.

"Uh," he scratched the back of his blong hair, his blue eyes looking down at the ground, "you see, I heard about the whole incident and uh...I just wanted to say, sorry. That's not Brianna. she's actually quite embarrssed for herself."

Renesmee nodded.

"It's fine. It's, forgotten." He looked up at her in relief.

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally."

Olivia ran up to them and grabbed Renesmee's arm squealing.

"You are coming with me!"

Renesmee started to protest, for fear that her family would be angry, but then stopped. She looked at their lockers, and seeing them still not there, let Olivia take her outside to a red mustang.

She threw her bag in the backseat and hopped in.

Olivia sped out of the parking lot, and Renesmee laughed looking behind them.

Standing outside if the doors, at the top of the stairs was her family.

And boy, did they look pissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyy!...*ducks when things are being thrown*I know its been awhile but I've been motivated to write on this story again! Lol..dont worry I haven't forgotten it! I will take this down as soon as I have the next chapter written (; mwaahh!


End file.
